Prodùkt-Market Growŧ Mätriks
，是一個由伊戈爾·安索夫發展出來的營銷分析工具，最早於1957年在《哈佛經濟評論》以 Strategies for Diversification（為分化而設的策略）為題出版。 }} *Market penetration (existing markets, existing products): Market penetration occurs when a company enters/penetrates a market with current products. The best way to achieve this is by gaining competitors' customers (part of their market share). Other ways include attracting non-users of your product or convincing current clients to use more of your product/service, with advertising or other promotions. Market penetration is the least risky way for a company to grow. * Product development (existing markets, new products): A firm with a market for its current products might embark on a strategy of developing other products catering to the same market (although these new products need not be new to the market; the point is that the product is new to the company). For example, McDonald's is always within the fast-food industry, but frequently markets new burgers. Frequently, when a firm creates new products, it can gain new customers for these products. Hence, new product development can be a crucial business development strategy for firms to stay competitive. * Market development (new markets, existing products): An established product in the marketplace can be tweaked or targeted to a different customer segment, as a strategy to earn more revenue for the firm. For example, Lucozade was first marketed for sick children and then rebranded to target athletes. This is a good example of developing a new market for an existing product. Again, the market need not be new in itself, the point is that the market is new to the company. * Diversification (new markets, new products): Virgin Cola, Virgin Megastores, Virgin Airlines, Virgin Telecommunications are examples of new products created by the Virgin Group of UK, to leverage the Virgin brand. This resulted in the company entering new markets where it had no presence before. The matrix illustrates, in particular, that the element of risk increases the further the strategy moves away from known quantities - the existing product and the existing market. Thus, product development (requiring, in effect, a new product) and market extension (a new market) typically involve a greater risk than `penetration' (existing product and existing market); and diversification (new product and new market) generally carries the greatest risk of all. In his original work Ansoff, I., Strategies for Diversification, Harvard Business Review, Vol. 35 Issue 5, Sep-Oct 1957, pp.113-124, which did not use the matrix form, Igor Ansoff stressed that the diversification strategy stood apart from the other three. While the latter are usually followed with the same technical, financial, and merchandising resources which are used for the original product line, diversification usually requires new skills, new techniques, and new facilities. As a result it almost invariably leads to physical and organizational changes in the structure of the business which represent a distinct break with past business experience. See also / Si osou / 參看 *Market development *Market penetration *Product development *Product proliferation *Pure play (ant.) References / Riförènses / 參考資料 *Chisnall, Peter: Strategic Business Marketing, 1995 *Day, Georges: Strategic Marketing Planning *Jain, Subhash C.:International Marketing Management, 1993 *Jain, Subhash C.: Marketing Planning & Strategy, 1997 *Lambin, Jean-Jacques: Strategic Marketing Management, 1996 *Murray, Johan & O'Driscoll, Aidan: Strategy and Process in Marketing, 1996 *Weitz, Barton A. & Wensley, Robin: Readings in Strategic Marketing *Wilson, Richard & Gilligan, Colin: Strategic Marketing Management, 1992 *Prafull, GBU , 2010 Category:Markets Category:Types of marketing Category:Marketing strategies and paradigms Category:Stratejik männeijmènt Category:Marketiŋ